gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-93 ν Gundam
The RX-93 ν Gundam (aka Nu Gundam, Nu) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. It was designed and piloted by Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ν Gundam is one of the most advanced mobile suits during the Second Neo Zeon War in U.C. 0093, together with Char Aznable's MSN-04 Sazabi, it is used by Amuro Ray who also came up with its basic design. It was manufactured at Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun plant and completed in a short period of time (about three months) under the supervision of chief engineer October Saran. Its design is based on the average value of specifications of each successive generations of Gundam-type units from the original RX-78-2 Gundam to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, and updated with state-of-the-art technologies introduced at the time. Various test data collect from the ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type), the YRA-90A μ Gundam and the Narrative Gundam were also used in its development. The ν Gundam's design focuses on versatility and operational aspects, as well as emphasis on reliability and durability for protracted battles. It adopts unitized parts that are designed according to EFF standards, except for the Psycoframe, for easier procurement of parts and materials and reducing special components as much as possible. It can be easily repaired due to maintenance feedback and combat data. In addition, it reflects Amuro Ray's experience as an MS pilot cultivated over the years. Incorporating the Psycoframe technology secretly provided to Anaheim Electronics by Char Aznable of Neo Zeon, the ν Gundam was able to utilize Psycommu weapons and channel the emotions and mental energies of a Newtype pilot. It is also the first Gundam-type machine to be equipped with Funnels, and a newly developed MS control program is installed to account for the ν Gundam's center of mass during the separation and movement of the Funnels. Despite the short development time, the ν Gundam proved itself to be a formidable mobile suit and when combined with legendary ace pilot Amuro Ray's immense skill and experience, this powerful, state-of-the-art machine was able to almost single-handedly hold back the whole Neo Zeon force, and its Psycoframe was put to the test to determine the history of humanity living on earth. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The ν Gundam has a standard-issue beam saber stored on its left forearm, which can be drawn quickly to attack enemies in close range. Compared to earlier models, it is more energy efficient due to the 'Auto Power On' feature, which enables the saber to instantaneously generate a beam blade only during moments of impact with enemy suits. ;*Large Beam Saber :Stored on the backpack, it presumably has a higher power rating (0.85 MW) than the beam saber stored on the left forearm and is used more often. The large beam saber's pommel is capable of emitting a short beam blade on its end, but it is never seen used. ;*Beam Rifle :A high-powered beam rifle with a output of 3.8MW. At maximum output, the beam fired is comparable in power to that of a battleship-class main cannon from the same time period. Can also function as a beam machine gun. ;*New Hyper Bazooka :The ν Gundam is armed with a 280mm five round magazine hyper bazooka that has improved firing range and destructive power compared to the Hyper Bazooka used by other Earth Federation MS. The bazooka can be fired even when stored on the backpack, catching the opponent by surprise. It is capable of destroying an enemy unit in a single shot and is mostly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Shield :A custom shield emblazoned with Amuro's emblem. It features a built-in 7.8 MW beam cannon and four missiles. Amuro uses it in many strategic ways, such as fooling enemies that he was shot down by leaving the shield and the New Hyper Bazooka, and attacking enemies once they lower their guards. Attached to the left arm's beam saber compartment. ;*Fin Funnel :A remote weapon unique to the ν Gundam. Despite their name, the fin funnels are in function "bits", since they have built-in generators rather than the E-caps used by funnels. While this made them much more expensive to construct, this had the enormous benefit of giving the fin funnels a tremendously long operational time. Circling the battlefield on their own, the fin funnels could be utilized in far more creative and strategic ways than standard funnels. Model number: AEV/PFF93AR. :The actual beam fired by the fin funnels was also more powerful, given that they are emitted by a generator instead of an E-cap, allowing for better performance compared to Zeon's funnels. The fin funnels also had the ability to generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to protect against both beam weaponry and solid projectiles. Although the fin funnels proved incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they were also much larger than the standard funnel, making them easier targets to shoot down. With the help of the Psycoframe technology, Amuro can control the fin funnels with his thoughts more effectively. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Originally the standard armament of AMS-119 Geara Doga, the beam machine gun is capable of rapid firing beam shots and is powered by a replaceable e-pac. The beam machine gun is available in two different version, with one version can be optionally equipped with a underslung grenade launcher. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack , the ν Gundam grabs a beam machine gun from a Geara Doga and uses it in the final battle against the MSN-04 Sazabi. Special Equipment & Features ;*Birdlime Launchers :Fires an adhesive substance from the hands that can be used to repair small cracks in colony wall or to restrain soldiers on foot. ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands the launchers can deploy mobile suit sized dummy balloons as a decoys. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The cockpit is composed of microscopic Psycommu receptors that allows the pilot to control the suit as if it is their own body. A psycommu receiver is located at the back of the pilot's headrest. Cockpit also features airmats that are used in case of impact. History Following Amuro's failure to stop Char in attempting to drop Fifth Luna, Amuro decided to design a mobile suit that would be able to combat Char's MSN-04 Sazabi. This machine, the RX-93 ν Gundam, was designed not only to be the true upgrade to the RX-78-2 Gundam, but also to be the ultimate Gundam. Unknown to Amuro, though, Char realized this would be the case and allowed Anaheim Electronics to pass on the psycoframe technology for the ν Gundam's use. However, testing of this machine would be interrupted when fighting between Londo Bell and Neo Zeon forces force Amuro and his girlfriend Chan Agi to take the ν Gundam with them to save everyone. Sadly, the lack of testing would easily been shown when, during one skirmish, Amuro's panicking caused his fin funnels to react, forcing Gyunei Guss to kill his captive, Kayra Su. As Londo Bell forces moved to stop Char from dropping Axis, Amuro and Char would go head to head, battling one another and practically ravaging their suits. In the end, another flaw revealed itself - the psycoframe resonated with high emotions and willpower, pushing Amuro's already amazing Newtype powers to new heights, and managed to push Axis away from the Earth. The resonance creates a light that could be seen from Earth. Variants ;*FA-93HWS Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type ;*PF-93-1 Perfect ν Gundam ;*RX-93 Nu Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type ;*RX-93 (TYPE-M) Musha ν Gundam Picture Gallery Rx-93evolve.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Evolve version) Nu-gundam-evolve.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Evolve version) RX-93-hguc.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (HGUC version) Nu Gundam Ver Ka.jpg|Nu Gundam "Ver. Ka" Nu Gundam Ver Ka (DOME-G).jpg|Nu Gundam "Ver. Ka" (DOME-G Version) Nu-gff-katoki.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Master Grade version) Rx-93-fix-figuration.png|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Fix Figuration version) Nu-gundam-art.jpg|ν Gundam (Kunio Okawara art-book Version) Nugundam-dynasty2.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam as it appears in Dynasty Warriors Gundam: 2 Nu_Gundam_-_Custom_Beam_Saber.png|Large Beam Saber Nu_Gundam_-_Beam_Rifle.png|Beam Rifle Nu_Gundam_-_Fin_Funnel.png|Fin Funnel Nu_Gundam_-_New_Hyper_Bazooka.png|New Hyper Bazooka Nu_Gundam_-_Shield.png|Shield Geara-doga-beamrifle1.jpg|Beam machine gun w/grenade launcher Rx-93-newtype39_800.jpg|Newtype Gundam Fix CG Wallpaper Collection - KATOKI HAJIME WORKS Nu-evolve.jpg|ν Gundam in Evolve Materials 314756321_e3db7aaf21.jpg|ν Gundam 1/100 kit box art by Yoshiyuki Takani Nu-gundam-morishita_14.jpg|ν Gundam art by Naochika Morishita Nu-chiaki-2968195688_a7b56067e1_o.jpg|ν Gundam art by Naochika Morishita Nu-war-card.jpg|ν Gundam in Gundam War card game Nu-sazabi.jpg CCA-uc-mow-378811.jpg 2695747304_587d9c159f_o.jpg Nu-girl.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl Nugundam-girl-01.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl by Mika Akitaka. LH2 Nu.png|''Lost Heroes 2'' SD artwork Beyond the Time - RX-93 - Nu Gundam.jpg|RX-93 - ν Gundam - Mag. Poster Nu Gundam Photo.jpg Nu Gundam Photo3.jpg Nu Gundam Photo1.jpg Nu Gundam Photo4.jpg Nu Gundam Photo5.jpg Nu Gundam Photo6.jpg 59206.jpg|Nu Gundam - Gundam War Card RX93 GundamWarCard.JPG|Nu Gundam - Gundam War Card Nu Gundam Calendar.jpg|Nu Gundam Calendar Nu Gundam.jpg|Nu Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) Ikuto Yamashita ν Gundam.jpeg Ikuto Yamashita.jpeg Ν.jpg Izubuchi.jpeg PF-93-1.jpeg|PF-93-1 Perfect ν Gundam Kondo ν.jpg Mobile Weapon 8.jpg amuro-kira.jpg|Newtype-Coordinator Team Up Mobile.Suit.Gundam.-.Universal.Century.full.498711.jpg amuro-kou.jpg rx-93-destroy Equipped with fin funnels ver ka cg.jpg GTBM2 - Nu Gundam.png|ν Gundam as seen on Gundam Battle Assault NuGundamOpening.png|ν Gundam: head close up with covered optical sensors Nu Gundam Construction.png|ν Gundam under construction by Anaheim Electronics Nu Gundam.png|ν Gundam: head close up rx93_p01.jpg|ν Gundam fires Beam Rifle rx93_p04.jpg|ν Gundam's Beam Rifle being destroyed by Sazabi's Beam Tomahawk rx93_p02.jpg|ν Gundam grabs the Beam Machine Gun from AMS-119 Geara Doga rx93_p03.jpg|ν Gundam fires the Beam Machine Gun MSGUC-NuGundam-Psycoframe.jpg|ν Gundam vs. Axis as seen on episode 7 of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Gunpla OldNuGundam.jpg|1/144 Original RX-93 ν Gundam (1987): box art OldNuGundamFinFannel.jpg|1/144 Original RX-93 ν Gundam Fin Funnel Equipment Type (1988): box art Nu-gundam-hg.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-93 ν Gundam (2008): box art Gunpla_HGUC_nuGundam-MetallicCoating_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-93 ν Gundam (Metallic Coating Version) (Limited release; 2010): box art HGUC-NuGundam-GFT.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. GFT) (Llimited edition; 2012): box art HGUC-NuGundam-711.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. GFT; 7-Eleven Color Ver.) (Limited edition; 2014): box art HGUC ν Gundam vs Sazabi (The Fateful Battle Set) -Special Coating-.jpg|1/144 HGUC ν Gundam vs Sazabi (The Fateful Battle Set) Coating (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive ; 2018): box art OldNuGundam100.jpg|1/100 Original RX-93 ν Gundam (1988): box art Rx-93-mg.jpg|1/100 MG RX-93 ν Gundam (2000): box art Nu Gundam ver KA MG Box Art.jpg|1/100 MG RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. Ka; 2012): box art MG-NuGundam-GFT.jpg|1/100 limited edition MG RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. GFT; 2013): box art MG_%CE%BD_Gundam_Ver._Ka_Double_Fin_Funnel_Set.jpg|1/100 MG "Double Fin Funnel Custom Unit for RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. Ka)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art HWS_Expansion_Set_for_ν_Gundam_Ver_Ka.jpg|1/100 MG "Expansion Set for MG 'RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. Ka)'" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art BB Senshi 007.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #007 ν Gundam (1988): box art SDGG-NuGundam.jpg|SDGG #01 RX-93 ν Gundam (1999): box art BB Senshi 209.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #209 RX-93 ν Gundam (2000): box art BBSenshi-NuGundam.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi #387 RX-93 ν Gundam (2014): box art BBSenshi ν Gundam vs. Sazabi -The Fateful Battle- Set -GDHKIII LIMITED-.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi ν Gundam vs. Sazabi -The Fateful Battle- Set LIMITED (Gundam Docks at Hong Kong III exclusive; 2018): box art 1989 2011.jpg|Model Grapfix (April 2011 issue): demonstration of "Sentinel painting" technique with 1/100 Original RX-93 ν Gundam (blue) and 1/144 HGUC RX-93 ν Gundam (red) Action Figures MSiA_rx93_p01_Asian_original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-93 ν Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rx93_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_rx93_p02_Asian_reissue.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (Asian re-issue with MS data card; 2004): package front view. EMSiA_rx93_p01_front.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (ExMSiA / EMIA) "RX-93 ν Gundam" (2006): package front view. EMSiA_rx93_p02_back.jpg|ExMSiA / EMIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (2006): package rear view. DXMSiA_rx-93_p01_front.jpg|Deluxe Mobile Suit in Action (DX MSiA / DX MIA) "RX-93 ν Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. DXMSiA_rx-93_p02_back.jpg|DX MSiA / DX MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package rear view. DXMSiA_rx-93_p03_USA_front.jpg|DX MSiA / DX MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (North American release; 2003): package front view. DXMSiA_rx-93_p04_USA_back.jpg|DX MSiA / DX MIA "RX-93 ν Gundam" (North American release; 2003): package rear view. GFF_0009_nuGundamHWS_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0009 "FA-93HWS ν Gundam + HWS" figure set (2002): package front view GFF_0009_nuGundamHWS_box-back.jpg|GFF #0009 "FA-93HWS ν Gundam + HWS" figure set (2002): package rear view GFF_0009_nuGundamHWS_sample_01.JPG|GFF #0009 "FA-93HWS ν Gundam + HWS" action figure set (2002): product sample as "RX-93 ν Gundam" RobotDamashii_rx-93_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-93 ν Gundam" (2012): package front view. RobotDamashii_rx-93_FinFunnelSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "ν Gundam Fin Funnel Set" for RX-93 ν Gundam (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2012): package front view. RobotDamashii_rx-93_FullExpansionSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "ν Gundam Full Expansion Set" for RX-93 ν Gundam (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2012): package front view. RobotDamashii_rx-93-PsychoFrame_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-93 ν Gundam (Psychoframe Ver.)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): package front view. RobotDamashii_rx-93-PsychoFrame_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "RX-93 ν Gundam (Psychoframe Ver.)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): product sample. Notes & Trivia *The Nu Gundam's name is derived from the Greek letter Nu (ν), which is the 13th letter of the Greek Alphabet and resembles the English letter "v". *The Greek letter Nu sounds like the English word 'new'. This has lead to some confusion regarding whether Amuro says "This Nu Gundam isn't just for show!" or "This new Gundam isn't just for show!". However, the original Japanese line, written in romaji as "Nu Gundam wa date ja nai!" reinforces that the first, rather than the second, is the line being said in English dubs. *The Nu Gundam was designed by Yutaka Izubuchi. *Nu Gundam's fin funnels barrier is proved to be very effective and worthy in term of offensive and defense in Gundam Musou ''series. It lasts much longer and can be performed again immediately over and over, unlike in the movie. **In the same vein, the Nu Gundam in ''SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online has its fin funnel barrier be particularly strong, being the second "form" of the unit and being able to nullify most beam weaponry. *Although the manuals of the old 1/144 mode kits noted the beam rifle has a built-in grenade launcher above the rifle's barrel, this claim did not appear in later model kits. There is no mention of this grenade launcher in the HGUC 1/144 kits or the MG 1/100 kits. In fact the manual of the MG 1/100 kit released in December, 2000 listed the protrusion above the rifle's muzzle as a sensor. *The Master Grade (MG) model kit of Nu Gundam provides a heavy die cast part. It placed in the clavice and serves as counterweight. Nu Gundam is the only MG model kit that has a die cast part and resulted the Nu Gundam as one of the heaviest MG so far. *The Katoki Version of the ν Gundam sports a nearly Full-Psycoframe and has the ability to expose it by expanding as well as purging parts of the Gundam's armor. This state is dubbed "Invoke Mode".Hajime Katoki and Shigeru Horiuchi Interview *Nu Gundam usually appears and becomes Amuro Ray's last unit (if there is no Hi-ν Gundam) in a Super Robot Wars game with a Universal Century storyline in it. Its Super and Combining Robot counterparts would be Mazinkaiser and Shin Getter Robo. **A likely reason for that is it's believed to be Noboru Terada's (Producer of most SRW games) favorite mech, possibly explaining how it finds its way into Amuro's hands so often as part of the normal game progression. Its Rival mech, the Sazabi is generally a secret if not omitted in contrast. *''Super Robot Wars D'' gives a unique tag team attack called "Double Fin Funnel", which allows the Nu Gundam/FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type to tag team with either the RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam or the RX-94 Mass Production Type ν Gundam in attacking with Fin Funnels. *In Super Deformed Gundam Online, the concept of Fin Funnel Barrier differs from the anime in that it requires all 6 funnels to form the barrier (full ammo for the funnel weapon), blocks only non-special attacks, beam-based attacks, and can stay in that form for infinite amount of time. The barrier can be maintained as long as the pilot of the Nu Gundam desired, and in under no circumstances can it be broken by anything whatsoever. **However, the anti-beam attack form can be bypassed with special attacks, even if the special attack involves beam weapons. After the special attack had been executed by your opponent, the Fin Funnel Barrier would still remain in place and its effects would remain unchanged on the Nu Gundam. *Nu Gundam (along with Hi-ν Gundam) has a mouthpiece with three vents instead of the traditional two-vented one. References RX-93.jpg|ν Gundam HGUC design lineart Nu-weapon.jpg|ν Gundam weapons' profile (Old 1/144 model kit) Sc33.jpg Sc32.jpg MS_Catalog_2003_Ju09_156.jpg HGNuGundam - ManualScan.jpg|Old 144 model kit's manual scan HGNuGundam - BodyFunctions.jpg|Old 1/100 model kit's manual scan External Links *RX-93 ν Gundam on MAHQ.net *RX-93 ν Gundam on Wikipedia.org ja:RX-93 νガンダム